


the choices we've made

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been waiting for the Lord Protector to come and deliver him the justice he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the choices we've made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mirror mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677782) by [goukyorin (sashimisusie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin). 



   The disgraced Lord Protector’s footfalls are light, but Daud’s ears are well-trained from years of listening for the slightest bit of noise that would give him away. He tosses Corvo from the walls of his mind, plummeting back to reality. His mind is not a place that he cares to linger long in. He has tried, and he finds the results—the sound of  a little girl screaming for her mother, and the curious feeling of regret—disagreeable.

      “I know your footsteps, Corvo. I knew you’d come.” 

__

      There were some who glorified the work he did. Tales of adventurous heists, of noblewomen romanced, and of justifiable deaths filled sheet after sheet in trashy novels. But it always ended in defeat. The assassin would die, the brave Overseer would show the errant lady the error of her ways.  There is no glory in what they do, even without the Abbey saying so. Daud is an assassin, as plain and simple as that can be. His followers are ex-mercenaries, street waifs and refugees all. People down on their luck, and with an edge that Dunwall had not managed to grind down yet, held together by his brand of discipline and the black magic of the Outsider’s curse.

      But things are never simple, either. They had never been simple, not for the Serkonan boy with the quick fingers, and the mother that walked the line between mysticism and reality. But he hardened his heart with the screams she made when she fell and her neighbours tossed her to the wolves, and he swore, ducking through alleyways familiar to him to reach the docks with tears that blurred hot against his eyes, that he would be the wolf that walked among them.

      “You and I, we’re not so different.” He paces, gaze level with the glass-eyed skull visage. “ We’ve looked into the Void. Watched  _him_  stare back.”

      Parry after parry, steel flashes and crimson splatters the ground. Daud is good, but Corvo, oh Corvo. He is a  _master_.  He is a prince among thieves, taking the moral high ground however shaky the ledge might be.  The man leaps forward with the tempered rage of a man wronged by the world, blade in hand to hamstring those who seek to run from the truth. There is nothing that could stand in his way.

      Not even Daud.

      “I have one more surprise: I ask for my life,” he manages to gasp out, iron slick and sharp on his tongue. Surprise doesn’t even begin to cover it. He doubts the man would even believe him if he could even explain the hows and whys behind his request. He may also very well bleed to death if the man sees fit not to kill him. But they all make their choices, and he made his long ago.

      With Corvo’s hand tight on his neck and fingernails digging in hard enough to mark, Daud wonders what he choose this time. Will it be mercy, or will it be something else for the man who killed the empress of his universe?

      He falls back to worn floorboards, decidedly alive and with something akin to hope blossoming in the pit of his stomach. Daud raises a hand, stilling his Whalers from pursing the Lord Protector. The other gloved hand traces the pulse at his throat slowly, carefully.

       _How very interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Revisted a low chaos Daud POV Dishonored fic that I wrote a nearly a year and half ago before the Brigmore Witches DLC came out.


End file.
